galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Fragment 25-11-2012
I just stepped of the IST and onto the bridge as the Battle Station Signal was given. Mao who held the Con said. “The Dai , they are here !” We switched seats. “Shaka get us away from that base right away.” I raised my seat into Battle View and Mao gave me a situation report. “At least 5 Clans, the KELPIES have reported 1500 Dai Signatures dropping out of Quasi. There are Six hundred Be-Tha-Ra Dai Battle Ships and several Dai Mothers. Scans Show weapons charged and there are more dropping by the moment. Wait those aren't Dai Signatures , those are Togar Units, big Ones! The Dai Than had formed a sphere like formation around the failed System, as if to make sure nothing would escape and due to the many rocks and asteroids in the system we could not reach Translight Treshold speed , unless of course revealing the true capabilities of the Tigershark. About 30 light minutes behind the Dai a massive Togar Fleet had appeared and from the Quasi Space tremors picked up by our sensors more were on the way. On the standard channels was pure chaos. Mao said calmly. “The Dai will reach the system in less than 30 minutes. They are launching fighters.” Shaka had manouvered us free of the Base and both the Crimson Curse and the Swift Profit also moved away fro the mooring structure. The Asteroid was changing as well, hundreds of gun turrets appeared from hidden shafts and Karthanian Gnorr Fighters launched by the dozen and we were in the middle of it all. “SHIP, Tactical Assessment. Elfi give me Fleet Command and patch me through to the Admiral. Priority One.” SHIP respsonded. “The Dai and the Togar are technically almost en par, with a slight lead by the Dai especially in fighter technology. However it appears the Togar committed one third their entire fleet outnumbering the Dai 20 to one. Conclusion by tactical numbers is a win for the Togar but with heavy losses.” Instead of McElligott, the face of Stahl appeared, as if floating in space he said. “The old man of the HQ patched your call to me as he felt I might be better equipped to give you advice.” While I was not exactly worried and confident I could escape, even if it meant to blow our cover I did feel a tremendous relief to see this man's projection. He was many light years away and there was nothing he could do as this was Free Space, yet I could feel the calming effect of his virtual presence. He said. “You sure manage to stirr up Hornets nests, son. I have never seen so many Togar Ships in one fleet and it will be interesting to see their tactical approach to that situation.” “You can see that?” I asked and wondered if the Devi was maybe closer than expected. “Yes, because we got long range scanner assets on our side of the region. I am nowhere near, Son and even if I was. There is nothing I can or would want to do. No matter the outcome it be good for the Union. That Cam Elf Na has united so many clans is cause for alarm and I am talking to Har-Hi's father. I wish I could tell you to high tail it out of there, but we need to know why the Togar commitet such resources to defend a little Pirate Outpost . So try to stay alive and if at all possible do not compromise your cover. If you can find out what motivates the Togar.” “Splendid, Sir. Even with the full capabilities of my vessel, this would be a tal order.” “I am not asking you to commit suicide or get involved and win the battle. You are the Captain of your ship and I have confidence in you to make the right decissions, Stahl out,” The first Togar Units were engaged by the Dai Rear Guard and our energy sensors detected heavy weapon fire. Elfi said. “Captain the Togar are hailing the Dai on all standard frequencies.” “Put it on so we can hear it too.” This is Princess Legrha, First Daughter of the Queen of Togr. High Commandrix of all Togar forces. The Shattered System is under Togar protection and we will fight to the last ship and Warrior. Be advised that the entire Togar Force is alerted and on its way. Dai Than have been tolerated by us before but engage in any hostility against any target inside that system and Togar will not rest until all Dai are eliminated. Disengage and leave and we will ignore the first exchanges and let you pass. Disregard and there will be no quarter given.” Cam Elf Na himself responded and it was the first time I saw his image. “We are the Dai and we do not fear war and I am in Command over 3000 Clans. No longer shall we be disrespected, we fear not the Togar nor the Karthanians, we do not fear the Shiss, the Nul and we will bring terror to the Union and purge all that is Okti. Be aware cat that you would pay a heavy price denying us revenge over those who profiteered on our dead , but we are aware that we too would suffer many losses. The losses so it appears will outweigh the gain of conquering this star system.” “We Togar do not associate ourselves with others easily but we do have allies.” New Quasi Space tremors taxed our sensors and a third fleet appeared. At first I thought a Union Fleet had arrived. Tremendous wedge shaped ships the size of Union Battle ships and four huge carriers had arrived. “This is Trevor Johnson, Enroe Corp Security Fleet Seven, assisting the Queen as per Orders of Alex Enroe the III. More Company assets are enroute,” Category:Fragments